


I Can Barely Breathe When You're Here Loving Me

by humapuma



Series: Give Up the Ghost [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Bucky entered Steve's apartment, making plans for what they might eat for dinner.He didn't expect to find Steve with a small gift bag.He definitely didn't expect what was inside.





	I Can Barely Breathe When You're Here Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet for my ABO-verse.  
I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Hey,” Bucky called as he entered the apartment. In one arm, he had his backpack and a textbook which he set on the counter. “I was thinking we could order Chinese for dinner.”

He hadn’t looked up yet but stopped in his tracks when he heard Steve clear his throat. Turning, Bucky found Steve fidgeting as he stood by the island with a small, plush bag with ribbons. Its deep indigo color betrayed its contents before Bucky even drew near.

He licked his lips. “Is that for me?”

Steve’s cheeks were pink as he nodded. “Yeah, I –” He hesitated, swallowing audibly. “I want you to know that – that it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Bucky stepped closer, glancing at the bag and then back to Steve’s face. The blush had spread to his ears and Bucky smiled. “How about I take a look and decide for myself?”

Steve’s eyes widened but he nodded. “Y-yeah, okay.”

Bucky grabbed the ribbon handles and carried the bag to the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. “Would you like to come in here and lay down?” He asked. “In your boxers.”

He’d never seen Steve move so fast in the six months they’d been together. By the time Bucky was entering the bathroom, Steve was shirtless and fighting with his jeans next to the bed. With the door closed, Bucky could still hear Steve but the sounds were muffled. He bit his lip and set the bag on the vanity counter. There was a tremor in his hands as he opened it, but he could never have been ready for what was inside.

Reaching in, he found soft lace awaiting him; as the deep red fabric met the light, Bucky gulped. He’d never wanted to wear lingerie for anyone in his life and yet, he could already feel the telltale signs of his own arousal.

He kicked his clothes off quickly and stepped into the shower, soaping up and rinsing off quickly. His hair had been tied in a bun so it was still dry when he let it loose over his shoulders. The way the cool lace felt as he slipped it over his thighs was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

Much to his surprise, the panties fit perfectly, allowing room for his dick to remain covered, even half-hard as it was.

He took a long time observing himself in the mirror, enjoying the way the fabric slid against his skin. He turned and arched his back, sticking his ass out invitingly. On a whim, he bent over, showing off his ass, though the garment hardly covered it at all. The color was beautiful against his skin, even though it wasn’t what he would have chosen for himself. It was more of a crimson than fire engine red and he had to admit he liked it a lot.

The lace curved so it exposed his cheeks, hugging his ass though it was not a thong by any means.

He’d never worn _anything_ so revealing and he’d never felt sexier.

After a few deep, calming breaths, Bucky opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. Steve was lying back in nothing but his tight, blue boxers while miles of beautiful, tan skin lay on display for Bucky’s eyes only.

Steve, he could tell, was thinking the same thing. Once his eyes landed on Bucky in the panties, his mouth dropped open and he gripped the blankets in both fists.

“Oh,” he breathed, “_oh_.”

Bucky stepped closer and Steve began to sit up, but Bucky shook his head. “Alpha,” he breathed, noting the way that Steve’s eyes darkened almost immediately at the name. “I want you to let me… show you.”

Steve swallowed and nodded, forcing himself to rest back against the pillows. His knuckles had turned white in their grip on the covers but he kept still as Bucky crawled onto the bed.

He took a moment to make up his mind before he straddled Steve’s thick thighs, while facing away from him. Steve gasped and Bucky felt the blankets tug a bit as if he were holding them tighter than before.

Something strange was happening – Bucky knew that Steve was attracted to him; he knew that Steve loved him and wanted him; but the _intensity_ of this desire was something Bucky hadn’t yet experienced.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he met Steve’s hazy eyes and felt his body heat up. Steve’s mouth was agape and his chest rose and fell in quick breaths; the tendons in his neck stood out as he strained to keep himself still.

On a whim, Bucky stretched his arms over his head, arching his back and putting his muscles and ass on display. Steve _moaned_ and Bucky felt the blankets jerk again, harder than before.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, “you look… oh, my God, Buck. I’ve never – you’re so incredible.”

“You like seeing me like this, Alpha?” Bucky inquired, leaning backward and putting his weight on one arm, allowing him to maintain space between their bodies. “What do you want to see me do?”

“Omega,” Steve rasped, “w-would you present for me?”

Bucky sat up and dropped onto his hands, arching his back and spreading his thighs. “Like this?” He breathed.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve cursed under his breath and Bucky could swear the blanket was about to rip. “You’re already so wet for me, Omega.”

“I am,” Bucky agreed. “So wet and ready for you.”

“Pl-please, let me touch you,” Steve begged and Bucky could feel him starting to sit up.

“Ah-ah,” Bucky chided, scooting away and turning around.

Steve’s skin was flushed from his ears to his belly button and the bedding was, indeed, on the verge of ripping to shreds in Steve’s grip. His brows furrowed as he watched Bucky move away but he didn’t move.

He _waited_.

Bucky licked his lips and took hold of Steve’s boxers, tugging the waistband until Steve lifted his hips to allow them to slide off. Once Steve was naked, Bucky straddled his hips, resting his ass over Steve’s erection and Steve released a filthy groan.

“B-Bucky, oh, fuck. I can feel you.” His neck and shoulders were tense and straining. “Y-you’re so wet.”

“Alpha,” Bucky moaned, feeling the soft fabric stretching over his own dick. “Want you inside me.”

“Wanna be inside you,” Steve agreed. “Wanna knot you in those gorgeous panties, Omega.”

“B-but that would ruin them,” Bucky argued.

“I’ll buy you more.” Steve had begun to tremble and Bucky was far too turned on to keep this tease up much longer. “Oh, God,” Steve whined, “I’ll buy you as many as you want.”

“Alpha,” Bucky whimpered, grinding his ass on Steve’s dick. “Want you to – want –”

“What, Omega?” Steve asked. “Tell me.”

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, shocked at how turned on he was already. “I want you to put me on my belly. W-want you to fuck me.”

Steve’s eyes went almost completely black. “You’re sure?”

It continued to amaze Bucky how incredibly considerate Steve was. Here he was, on the precipice of violating Bucky six ways from Sunday and still checking in with him.

“You’re such a good Alpha,” he praised. “The best.”

Steve’s desire eased a fraction and he smiled, pleased with Bucky’s approval, but it faded quickly as his self-control broke. He took hold of Bucky’s hips and tossed him onto the bed before rolling him over and yanking his hips up. It wasn’t quite presenting yet, so Bucky shifted himself, spreading his legs and arching his back.

“Oh, my God,” Steve groaned, sounding almost desperate. “O-Omega, you want me?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky assured. “P-please, take me.”

As good as his word, Steve tugged the panties aside and began pressing his dick inside Bucky. The tightness of the lace, tugging at Bucky’s dick and rubbing his perineum was enough to have Bucky crying out in pleasure.

By the time Steve was fully seated, Bucky was on the verge of coming all over the lacy panties and he hardly cared if they were ruined anymore. “Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good, oh, my God,” Steve rambled as the hint of his knot pressed inside Bucky.

“Oh, _oh_, fuck, St- Alpha!”

“You’re tightening up on me, Omega,” Steve commented. “You’re so close, I can feel it.”

“Yes! Alpha, _please_!”

“You wanna ruin these panties, Omega?” Bucky nodded emphatically but Steve wasn’t satisfied with that. “Say it.”

This sort of dirty talk was new to their sex life and it still made Bucky blush no matter how much he liked it. “W-wanna ruin ‘em, wanna come so bad,” Bucky whined.

Steve didn’t reply before he pulled out an inch and thrust back in, then pulled out further, repeating the motion slowly. Bucky’s brain was already fuzzy; he could feel the orgasm in his teeth, he could _taste_ it, and he knew it was going to be amazing.

He only needed a little more.

“Alpha,” he groaned, “make me ruin ‘em. Make me ruin ‘em so you can buy me more.”

That seemed to be all that Steve needed to hear; he growled and began fucking Bucky hard, slamming into his prostate with precision. It took less than a handful of thrusts before Bucky came, crying out into the pillow.

“My good Omega,” Steve praised, turning his hard thrusts into quick, sharp ones. “Gonna knot you,” he went on.

“Knot me,” Bucky panted. “Knot me, please, Alpha.”

Steve shouted when his knot locked into place as he came, then he did something entirely unexpected. As Bucky was relaxing into the aftershocks of an incredible orgasm, he felt the underwear strain and then heard them rip.

“Wha-?” He gasped, turning his head. “Why’d you do that?” He squawked.

Steve grinned, holding up the torn lace. “I’ll just have to get you some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* What'd you think? <3
> 
> Thanks to dixons_mama for your support and encouragement!


End file.
